Fly Your Sky
by Tsukiyama
Summary: Everyone must learn to fly away from their flock.(Misaki & Ohjirou)
1. Thirst

"Misakichi! Your grades are excellent!" a gleeful Tamayo looked at Misaki's grades in awe. "Sugoi!" Misaki Suzuhara blushed at Tamayo's comment.

"A...Ano...They're not all that great Tamayo-chan," she said. Somehow she had pulled off straight A+, with the exception of physical education which she had gotten an A-. It was simpley a miracle. She had even recieved a full scholarship to any high school of her choice.

Tamayo and Koutarous grades however weren't as good. Ever since the last semester of eighth grade had begun they slacked off without any worries. Now they regretted it, and were amazed by Misaki's excellent grades. 

"Honto!" Misaki continued, "Your grades aren't that bad either." The two had managed C minuses in all subjects. Koutarou unfortunately recieved a D in arithmatic. Misaki knew har statement was anything but true. She just had said it to comfort her friends. 

School had finally come to an end and the summer yet again began as quickly as it had left. The trio clammered and gossiped as always, but this time it felt different. It would be their last. No more were they junior high school students. It would be their last to walk together as a group on this path. Misaki would be going to another school. Koutarou and Tamayo were left with their humble selves.

"Well then,"Koutarou declared as they had finally reached the fork in the road, "Hope to see you sometime this summer Misaki." She smiled and knodded back as Tamayo clasped Koutarou's hand. Her smile grew more as she saw the two. She was happy for them that, and that they had each other. 

But they had left her alone...in the sweltering heat. Her body was already worn from the "end-of-the-year" festivities. She wiped her brow with a Pifle Princess kerchief. Shouko-san's apartment was still a long way to go. It was and eight block walk from where she standing. The more Misaki thought of the pounding sun the more tired she felt; the lesser strength she had to carry on. She didn't exactly have the best stamina in all of Tokyo.

Thirsty and worn she found a near by bench to rest. Her head hung low to get the sun out of her eyes, and wiped her brow yet again. It's really hot, she thought. Misaki had the urge to get out of her warm uniform and find something more summer appropriate. No. All she wanted was some water.

"Misaki?" a concerned voice asked.

Her head shot upward. "Hai!" her heat confused mind blurted out, "OHJIROU-SAN!" He stuck out his hand, "Come."

-----------------------------------------------

After making their way down the black pavement they settled themselves at a small fast food resturant.

"Arigato gozaimasu Ohjirou-san," she said contently as she sipped on her soft drink, "I owe you a lot."

He smiled sincerely once again and said, "I wasn't sure if you would like this place. It doesn't have a very nice setting." Ohjirou was right about that. The resturant wasn't sanitary, or at least didn't look like it. Dust a cumulated the air conditioners. Bits of paper napkins and straw wrappers were sprinkled on the floor. The employees were missing hair nets, and by the looks of their greasy hair, they hadn't showered much. Misaki had to admit it was probably the most digusting place her young eyes have ever seen.

But her responce said different, "Iie! It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I am glad," a bell of relief rang in his voice.

Her mind eventually ran off somewhere. Her eyes gazed out the window watching the cars pass by. The horrible scent of burned fast food filled her lungs, but she never really seemed to mind. Her face straight and serious. Ohjirou grew with worry.

"Misaki?" he asked gently.

"Mm?"

"Daijoubu? You seem a bit distracted."

Misaki suddenly realized she was paying no heed to what Ohjirou was saying, "Gomen!" He smiled and let out a small laugh. "Nani?" Misaki asked confused. He laughed once again.

"Sorry if you felt insulted," he said, "I didn't mean to laugh." She smile understandingly and forgivingly. And once again silence touched their mouths. This was very unusual for the two seeing as they could never stop talking about something. But now, they hardly knew what to say. Something held them back from asking anything.

"Misaki," Ohjirou interupted Misaki thoughts, "Is there something wrong?" She shook her head, and gave him a false smile. But he knew better. His gaze seemed to pierce through her layer of contentment. He had seen right through her, and she knew that. Even though she didn't want to believe it.

"It's a about kaa-san," she admitted as she began to play nervously with her straw.

"Mmhm."

But Misaki couldn't continue. Instead she waved the thought away and said, "Nevermind." She didn't want to tell him. Somehow she couldn't.

"I want to know," his azure eyes flashed at her. She looked down at her lap and blushed with fury, "I'm sure Icchan-san has told you."

"Well, actually he hasn't talk to me since I arrived in Tokyo," he sat back in his chair, "He's been too busy, but I take it Shuuko-san isn't doing well."

"Hai," she whispered.

-----------------------------------------------

__

Okaasan, Misaki thought not paying any attention to the television screen. _Okaasan, what do I do?_, her mind pleaded. She didn't want to waste her scholarship, but she was afraid of something else. Something only kamisamma knew. _What if...no_, she quickly dismissed the thought from head. She refused to think it. She refused to believe that such a thing could ever happen.

The phone rang. Misaki stood up from the couch to get it. 

"Iie Misaki," Shouko appeared from the hallway, "I'll get it."

"Moshi Moshi," she said.

"Suzuhara-sama?" a voice said.

She smiled and said, "It's Shouko-san, Ohjirou. SH-OU-KO."
    
    "Gome ni," he said. "I called ask if Misaki can join me tomorrow...for ramen and to practice."

Such a polite boy, she thought, "You mean like on a date?"

He laughed, "If you wish to call it that."

"Let me ask," she said. "Misaki! Ohjirou-san would like to ask you on a date." Ohjirou was taken aback.

-----------------------------------------------

Let's just leave it at that shall we? Sorry if it's not well written. It's very intimidating if you real one of Kaji Hikage's fanfictions and then decide to write your own. **I'M NOT WORTHY!!!!**

Fanfiction was inspired by Misaki's character song FLY YOUR SKY.

So your wondering what's up with Misaki? You'll see in the next chapter. Till then Ja!

-Tsukiyama Umari


	2. Roof Tops

Early mornings were always the best for Suzuhara Misaki. She always had a certain animated smile, that people would usually find irritating. She'd have breakfast ready in a snap. Eggs would have been sizzling on a frying pan at this hour. But not this Saturday morning. No. It was different this morning.

This morning her aunt forcibly yanked Misaki out of bed, dressed her, and made her wear tiny amount of make-up. _A date_, she thought nervously, _he said it was a date_. Shouko had primed her from head to toe. When she was done with her torture Misaki turned out to be completely acceptable. At least in Shouko's eyes she was. Though Misaki had seen different. After hours of countless attacking it all seemed…worth it. Her hair brushed nicely, her clothes comfortable and proper for summer weather, and her face was left sane. A blue purse accompanied her light blue clothes. Hikaru was snug in her brand new case that Shouko purchased for her in honor of graduation.

Around noon the doorbell rang, and an anticipating Misaki answered. _A date_, her mind repeated. Ohjirou stood casually at the door with his own case in his hand.

"Konichiwa Misaki-chan," he smiled.

"A-ano…hai," she managed out. Shouko was polar to Misaki's emotions at the moment. She felt like an ecstatic schoolgirl, like Tamayo. She was bit envious and proud at the same time. Before hand she over ran her poor neice with questions like, _"Did you brush you teeth?"_ Shouko had entirely forgotten how that felt, when her own mother ran her and her sister through the same routine as children. She acted juvenile for once in her adult life. It felt wonderful.

She stood behind Misaki in the foyer bidding her a farewell, a have fun, and finally the most important. A good luck. She waved and flashed a jolly smile at the two as they made their way down the sunny but cool temperature. It was opposite from the previous day's scorching heat. A crisp breeze flew through the streets. It was a perfect day for ramen.

Hustle and bustle crowded the streets of Tokyo. Billboards were filled with advertisements, and idols. News casting screens were filled with recordings from Seto Ringo's live house the night before. Businessmen carried briefcases filled with important papers. Pollution filled the air. Yes, this was definitely the city. This was a place foreign to Misaki since she lived in the suburbs.

"Ohjirou-san," she asked curiously, "Where are we going for ramen?"

He smiled and replied, "Not here. We're going to take the bullet train to the northern suburbs, a town where I once lived and where Nee-san lives now." She sighed in relief. Misaki felt uncomfortable in cramped up space. The city felt too vulgar for her liking.

-----------------------------------------------

They stepped out of the stuffy bullet train, and were greeted by the clear suburban air. Southern suburbs were much more hectic than the Northern. It was clearer and cooler than her air down in the southern suburbs. Strange faces passed by as they walked into town. The sidewalks were made of special shaped bricks, which formed a perfect tessellation. The building pieced together with the sidewalks. To Ohjirou this was home. His eyes seemed brighter the farther they ventured. The familiar scent of ramen met his nose. They were here.

"The Ramen House" as it was called filled with steamed noodles. The savory aroma of beef, chicken, and shrimp elevated from plastic bowls. Ice cream would have been favorable during this season, but no one could really ignore the sweet smell of ramen. The business had probably belonged to a family. The setting seemed to have a queer peacefulness. This had been something foreign to Misaki.

"It so pleasant here," Misaki commented.

"Mm," he nodded, "I came here a lot after school when I was young. So everyone kind of knows me well." She went on with studying the small restaurant. The walls vanilla color painted on all sides. The tables were plain pinewoods, and the floor was tiled with beige color. There were many people seeing as it was a Saturday.
    
    "Ohjirou Senpai!" a brown haired girl called. She looked possibly one or two year younger the Ohjirou. He smiled as if though he was glad to see something. The girl ran over to the table with her red apron on and a pad and pencil were clasped in her hands. At first Misaki had assumed it was yet another fan of Ohjirou, but the happy look on his face told her different.

"Konichiwa Aika-san," he said.
    
    "Long time no see!" she eyed Misaki curiously, "Is this your girlfriend?" Ohjirou laughed in response. Aika leaned over inspecting Misaki carefully. She tilted her head to the left and then tilted it to the right. "Kawai!" she squealed in delight. She pinched Misaki's cheeks in approval. " It's 'bout time you got one!"

"Aika this is Suzuhara Misaki. Misaki this is Izumi Aika," he introduced.

"Konichiwa Izumi-san," she said politely.

"Iie! Iie! Onegai! Call me Aika," she said joyfully. Aika had an uncanny resemblance to Ringo-chan personality wise. There was an extra burst of energy in her. It was something Misaki always admired. "And what type of ramen would you like?"

"I would like shrimp. No miso on mine please. I don't like miso," Ohjirou replied.
    
    "I would like the beef. No miso either," Misaki added. "Arigato."

"Very well then," Aika said finishing up what she was writing. "**ONE SHRIMP AND ONE BEEF! HOLD THE MISO FOR OHJIROU SENPAI AND HIS LOVELY GIRLFRIEND!**" She yelled out for the whole restaurant to hear. Heads turned in their direction swearing they could have heard the name "Ohjirou" before. Misaki blushed furiously, but Ohjirou continued to look at the menu without a hint of mortification on his face.

"A-ano…Ohjirou-san, you're not bothered by this at all?" she asked curiously.

"Why should I?" he stopped looking at his menu. "The public can make any rumor about me whether it's true or false. I am not bothered by it because only I know the truth. I do not allow the rumors to pull me down though. The best I can do is pay no heed to it. And that is what I shall do." This was yet another feature Misaki admired greatly. It was also one of the many reasons why she had thought Ohjirou was so cool and kind. He gave no care in the world what other people thought of him; what people had expected of him. It was also something Misaki wished she had.

Not a care in the world.

-----------------------------------------------

Rooftops were the best place to be when a sun sets. Mihara Ohjirou knew this well. He often gazed his life away on the Angelic Layer Co. rooftop looking at the view of Tokyo. Misaki had agreed mentally as a, "Kirei" escaped from her lips. She had meant all of it as well. The view was truly beautiful. The busy city life disturbed Misaki, but in bird's eye view the thought seemed to forgotten temporarily.
    
    Practice at the Piffle Princess had been normal as usual, but a bit faster. For Ohjirou was much too eager to practice, and was anticipating to see the wonder on Misaki's child like face. Seeing Misaki smile was the highlight of his life. He was always overwhelmed with joy when he saw her happy. He was sad when she felt sad. Ohjirou felt any feeling that Misaki was feeling. It was instinct to him. He could always somehow predict her emotions. He could sense when she was in trouble, or when she just needed company. He also seemed to know where she was. It was like a special bond between him and her. It was inevitable.

Misaki had felt nervous in the mention of a _date_. Shouko-san had scared her out of her wits. _This isn't a date_, she told herself. _It's just a mere get together_. It was a lie, but Misaki chose to ignore it. Her eyes wandered all over the view. There was an external solace among them, but in Misaki's mind thoughts ran fiercely about. Few were about the day, some were about Ohjirou, and many were of Shuuko.

"Ohjirou-san would you really like to know what's wrong with me?" Misaki said ready to feed his curious mind.

"Hai," he said calmly looking into the sunlight. 

"I am scared. I have a scholarship that fully pays for any high school of my choice. Kami-sama knows I would like to study abroad, but when I'm away I fear she will…will," she struggled with the last word.

"Don't think that way," he said reading her thoughts. "You shouldn't. You must have faith in Shuuko-san. If she has made it this far, she will not leave you. Kami-sama also knows how much you care for her. She won't Misaki. Rest assure you she won't." He said reassuringly.

"I hope so," she whispered into the wind.

-----------------------------------------------

A bit longer for you guys! Sorry it took me long to update. I can only go on during the weekends. Meaning I only have Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday to write this. And for all of you fanfiction writers, you know this isn't exactly easy! So please review and spare me sometime! Gomen nasai! Ja!

-Tsukiyama Umari


	3. Sakura Contemplation

Sunday was normal. Misaki had woken early. Shouko had slept in a while longer. The apartment was yet again running in normal fashion. Misaki returned to sewing Shouko's skirt hem for Monday. Each stitch was given no attention for her mind felt much to occupied at the moment. Many thought of Kaa-san and her poor condition lead her to even more distraction. Eventually she had pricked her finger. The light flow of blood streamed off her finger onto the coffee table. Each crimson drop slowly glided off her finger. Just like her tears. She cried not because of her finger. No. She simply wasn't that naïve. It was because of the dilemma she was currently facing. Misaki always lived in her own little perfect world. No harm ever touched the surface of the little bubble that protected her. That bubble was made from love. Perhaps that love came from various people. People like Kaa-san, Shouko-san, Grandma and Grandpa, Tamayo, Koutarou, Hatoko, and even Ohjirou. Definitely Ohjirou. It was more than evident. So many people, friends, and family had given their all for her.   
  
Only for her.  
  
They all did it to make life easier for her. She had been a burden, and had known it. All this time she was well aware that she had been much trouble. She was so much trouble for Shouko-san, Kaa-san, and many others. But now it had seemed to have a greater impact on her emotions. It made it harder to confront her mother about her scholarship. Misaki knew she'd just cause more pain for her. Only two years ago she had met her mother. Two years in that battle which they had fully used to compensate for the lost seven. How Misaki wished to be back there again in the layer with Shuuko, fighting as though it meant nothing but fun. She had a joyful feeling every time the thought showed itself once again.  
  
She finished mending herself. The afternoon sunlight poured on to the carpet crawling onto the mauve couches. She sang quietly to herself to set her in the mood. Each note helped to pass the time. Thoughts still settled on her mother. Perhaps I could visit her, Misaki thought. No, she couldn't; for it was Sunday, and there were no visiting hours. She simply was not in the mood to put up with the woman at the front desk. There no exceptions even for the new Champion, in the demonic woman's mind. For now Misaki was stranded.  
  
That was until her hero had come just in the nick of time.  
  
Ah, yes...Mihara Ohjirou, the Prince Angelic Layer. He always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. His predictions flawless as ever. No sooner had the doorbell rang after Misaki had given up. She answered the door to find the queerly charming boy in front of her house.  
  
"Konichiwa Misaki-chan," he said in a normal way. Misaki had noticed a taxi in the back. Ohjirou followed her wandering eyes and said, "I'm going home from break earlier than I usually do this year."  
  
"Eh.Honto Ni? Why?" she asked.  
  
"It's only about school business," he said, "But that's not the main reason I was here." She looked at him and blushed. "About your dilemma yesterday. What I suggest is that you confront your Okaasan personally. It would be best if you asked her opinion." His graceful smile spread across his tan face as he handed her his I.D. card for the Angelic Layer Co. "Today the company is closed. The only way you can get in is if you swipe an ID card at the door. I must remind Ichirou-nii to make you one."  
  
How kind Ohjirou was to give such a thing to her. Her thoughts traveled back to earlier that morning. How everyone always helped her. She definitely could not accept. She stuck out her hand with the card laying flat on it. "Ohjirou it's kind of you. Really it is. But…I can't accept. Because I…"  
  
But before she could finish he said "Please Misaki accept it. If not for your sake then for mine." He looked as if he were almost pleading her to take it. Misaki being the kind natured girl she was could not help, but fall into Ohjirou's trap. "Well…for your sake then…I will," she said hesitating a bit. The smile returned to onto his face as he winked and said good-bye.  
  
As soon as she closed the door she rubbed her head furiously in frustration. It's always like this! She thought. Misaki stared at the plastic card in her hands. She had it. There was no excuse why she couldn't visit her mother. But why had she felt such a nervous feeling within her. It was her mother after all. Was she avoiding her mother? No. It couldn't have been. Then her mind thought of the scholarship. She sulked even lower. How could she have forgotten. It was the reason she needed to go visit her mother in the first place. Images of her mother broken up filled her from head to toe. Now she could definitely have the courage to go.  
  
After many hours of debating she finally decided it was time to confront her mother about it. She carried her angel case in one hand and Ohjirou's ID in the other, and off she was to the bus stop which took her to the Angelic Layer Co. She stood before the large building her heart raced and she slowly slid the card through. The door infront of her buzzed and she quickly opened it.  
  
And once again she faced the evil lady at the front desk. Misaki slowly crept to the elevator hoping that the woman would not stop her whatsoever. As soon as she reached the button she pressed it furiously praying that it's will come soon. And it had. Kami-sama had spared her, and the doors seemed to have a white glow as they slid open. She rushed in and pressed floor 3 and close door. It had obeyed and off she was to visit her mother. Suddenly anxiety fled into her once again and as she passed each floor the feeling grew.  
  
The door flew open and a rush of air came in. Misaki walked out casually but inside she felt as nervous as ever. As she reached door twenty-eight on floor 3 she pressed the intercom button, and shakily said, "A…Ano….is anyone there." The door suddenly burst open, and an out of breath Ichirou stood infront of her. "Misaki?? What are pant you doing pant here?"  
  
"Icchan-san, is okaa-san here," she said.  
  
"Yes but she's undergoing some important tests right now."  
  
"Ano…but it's really important," this made Ichirou pause for a bit. Then an "Ohjirou" attempted smile came to his face. Despite his attempts it still was not as pleasant as Ohjirou's (a/n: laughs). He turned around and said, "Oogata. Shuuji. Unhook Shuuko."  
  
After a few short moments they lead her near the test layer. There a smiling Shuuko sat, and benignly stared at her. Athena stood casually in the layer next to her. Misaki returned the same smile (in which she inherited) back, and got herself settled with Hikaru on the layer. Battles were always the best way of communication for them. All those missed years were compensated for just a few moments on the layer.  
  
Their battles were always long. Much like their conversations. And so Misaki released all of her concerns.  
  
The summer's heat raged on, and the tempurature seemed to increase with each passing day. In order to make the dog days seem less harsh and quicker, lighter clothes were worn, and trips to the ocean were planned. Some worked well. Other days could have been better. But none the less the summer rushed by like a cool breeze across a grassy field.  
  
Soon spring's cool mists crawled along and relieved people of their warmth. (a/n: If you wondering why I put spring right after summer I'll explain why at my ending comments!)   
  
Possibly this season was Misaki's most favorite time of the year. The Sakura Festival was on its way and a mixture of pink and white petals were  
  
ripe. She could smell the fresh scents coming from the blossoming beauties. Many school children had detested it, since it did mean school was starting soon. And though she had to agree with the others. However, Misaki never had a place to call home. She lived in a small one room apartment with her mother and father. After her father died, her mother became sick and so she moved in with her grandparents. Her mother had left her alone with people she had never met. Not soon after she moved into Tokyo with her aunt. And now...now that she began to plant in her firm roots, she once again decided to go to a school that was far from her location right now. Misaki often laughed at herself for all her traveling, because it seemed to ease the pain. The pain that told her, "You don't fit in anywhere."  
  
School and Angelic Layer had intervened with this voice. For once in her life she felt she was capable of doing something. She felt she was special, and not because she had won the title of champion. It was because she had soul enveloping fun with it. Not only that, but she had made friends. Misaki teared quite a few times to see the blessings she was given.  
  
Yet the Sakura Festival called her name, and she followed it eagerly to a nearby park. There she had met with the rest of the AL Co. staff and her own circle of friends from Eriol Gakuen. Her picnic blanket and obento was carried upon her forearm. She lay it out in a humble setting before all the petals. Misaki straightened her light pink petals off her light pink kimono. Kotarou and Hatoko wore blue matching ones with red sashes. Tamayo even had her lavender one on, along with a silly grin as an accessory. She chuckled and added a, "Yo." Ichirou a black one that made his shoulders a bit broader, and his look a bit sharper. And day dreaming in the sunlight was Ohjirou, who suddenly realized her gaze at him. He offered a smile and lifted an arm covered in autumn brown material from his kimono. Shuuko opened her arm and gave a warm smile. Misaki rested her head on Shuuko's white silk kimono. It gave her such an angelic glow and it fit with her motherly expression. "Kaa-san," she muttered into the warm cloth. Her mother hugged her back and likewise said, "Hi, Misaki-chan."  
  
Tamayo inhaled an extremely deep breath of fresh air. She mouth exclaimed, "Sakura Festival!!!" And with that the games began. After their little rest under the cherry blossoms, the sun began to set. The children left the adults themselves. They all scurried down the busy streets looking at small game stands and food stands as they passed by. Hatoko pointed in awe at the giant teddybear that hung upon the wooden post of one stand. Eagerly she pulled on Kotaro's kimono. She pleaded, "Please?" Kotaro sighed quite heavily, but picked up a bebe gun that laid of the stand. Likewise Ohjirou picked one up, as well as Tamayo. Simultaneously the three fired as Misaki watched in excitment and the young Hatoko watched in hope. Her fingers crossed tightly together and once it was over one remained standing. No to anyone's surprise Kotaro's bottle stood mockingly up. "Nani?!" he cried in rage. Tamayo's bottle was knocked clear to the side and Ohjirou's bottle was on the ground. Though out of the two siblings Hatoko seemed to be most upset. The teddybear's warm smile seemed to be out of reach now. Ohjirou was a sharp fellow and certainly did not miss this look. His index finger pointed to that very bear as he said with a warm smile of his own, "That one." The little girl's eyes widened in childhood delight as the older boy handed her the enormously stuffed animal. "Domo...," she said in quiet voice.  
  
As the sun began to sink down beyond the vast horizon, it streaked the sky with amazing hues of orange, red, and pink. People hurried back to their picnic areas under the vast masses of pink and pure white. The children were not exception to the ever busy crowds. Meeting up with the adults the gathered on the checkered blanket and tiny folding chairs.  
  
Misaki and Ohjirou sat seperate from their group. While the two faced east of the pole the rest faced west, thus leaving them alone. And since silence felt to awkward to function, Misaki decided to start a conversation. It was all small talk really. A simple 'how do you do?' or 'isn't it lovely?' would have suficed. The young girl licked her thin pink lips and spoke to Ohjirou as she always did.  
  
A/N: Okay explanation of why I put spring after summer. Due to my ignorance, I had not idea school in Japan started in April till after this fic was started. And I was too lazy to edit the first two chapters. So therefore I just stuck it after summer. No big deal right?  
  
Basically, the next chapter is their conversation, and their departure for school. I'm still debating whether or not I should actually include their arrival at their school. And I'm graduating middle school on Friday, June 18th, so after that I go on break. Hopefully I'll update more often rather then months (even years) at a time.  
  
--Tsukiyama 


End file.
